No Deposit, No Return
by Fullmetal59
Summary: [AU]Of all the things, falling in love with the girl he kidnaps for a ransom was not one of them. Worst of all, her parents, or more, her grandmother, tells him that, he took her and now he has to keep her. How is he suppose to get the money now! [EdxWin]
1. Chapter 1

**Fullmetal59: My dad told me this was a movie, but I never saw it. The only thing I know is the main thing so this is probably going to be the complete oposite of what happens in the movie. (VITBOMH: Oh great, let's see how this is going to turn out.) I'm going to ignore and get on with the story.**

No Deposit, No Return

Ch. 1

The Plan And The Kidnapping

**Rockbell Estate**

Light shone through the young Rockbell's window. She slowly opened her eyes revealing her beautiful sapphire orbs. Winry sat up and yawned as she smiled at the sun shining brightly.

After she was dressed and brushed her teeth, she ran downstairs where she was greeted by her mother and father. " Hello sweetie," singed her mom. " Good morning doll," greeted her dad as he kissed her head. She gave her dad a lovingly look of don't-worry-I'm-seventeen-remember. " Morning guys."

**Pub/Inn**

" One-hundred grand, you got that?" Boomed Greed's voice. A frightened Edward and Alphonse Elric were backed up against the wall, nodding there heads. They watched as Greed and his right hand man, Dorochet, walk out of their small inn door. Ed slowly inched away from the wall, sighing. " A hundred grand?! How are we suppose to come up with that?!"

" You're asking me?" Al said after he had taken a seat on the bed. Once Ed was done banging his head a few times, he finally came up with an idea. " Well, how about a robbery?"

" And risk getting caught over one grand? Count me out."

" Well, you can think too, Al!"

" Alright, alright, geez. How about we ask the others? There bound to know something." Ed sighed.

They walked passed the other two doors, that lead to the only other rooms, which were occupied by the owner, Jean Havoc, and pretty boy, Roy Mustang, as they walked down the stairs to the pub. Ed gladly whiffed the air, filled with smoke and the smell of fresh whisky. Even though he was only seventeen, he drinked and smoked. Courtesy of Roy and Jean.

Ed and Al sat down at the counter. " Hey Edward, what happened up there? I saw Greed and that dog of his come down from upstairs," Roy questioned. Ed ran his fingers through his hair as Al answered, " They want us to pay one-hundred grand."

" One-hundred grand?!" Jean yelled. " Shh!" Ed and Al said as they motioned it as well. " Ok, ok I got it," he said raising his hands in defence. " One-hundred grand? For what?" Roy asked calmly. " They said we didn't pay them before for something they helped us with. Just a couple of smart asses thinking that they can cheat us out of a a quick buck," Ed said, crossing his arms.

" Are you going to pay?" Mustang and Havoc asked in unison. They both looked at each other before turning back to the Elrics. " Well yeah, if we don't, it's good bye to Ed and Al."

" Hey, I've got an idea, how about a shot? Any of you guys?" Roy asked trying to get their mind off of things. " C'mon, we need your help with how to get the money."

" How about a kidnap? Hold them up for ransom? The Rockbells' are extremly rich, I've heard. A measly hundred grand won't mean a thing for them. I've also heard that their daughter is your age Ed," Jean said trying to help them out.

Al tapped his chin, " A kidnapping for ransom?"

Ed shaped his index finger and thumb into a gun and put it across his chin, " A girl my age?"

" Brother!"

" Sorry, sorry!"

" So, bro, how are we going to do this?"

" How the hell should I know? Why don't we ask the mastermind he-- Where'd he go?" Ed, Al, and Roy looked side to side as they all said, " Jean?"

" Forget them guys, I've got a plan."

" You do Roy?" Ed asked suprised. " Yeah, just give me a minute to think. So what about those drinks."

" I think Ed and I should be worrying about this more important issue. And you know I don't drink."

" Ed?"

" Nah, I'm trying to quit," Ed replied, leaning back in the barstool.

" I'll pay."

Ed quickly stood up again, " Count me in."

" That's what I thought."

--

_That Night_

**Rockbell Estate**

Winry looked out through her open window, admiring the stars. " Aw, they are so beautiful. I wish I could stay up just staring up at them." She sighed as she layed down on top of her sheets. Unconsiousness over coming her small, petite body. She yawned one last time before she closed her eyes.

" Wow, they're home is huge!" Al exclaimed at the size of the house. " Shut up Al!" Ed loudly whispered, " Follow me." He looked around sharply before moving across the lawn.

There were two men outside of the door. " C'mon, guards?" Ed complained. The two men looked around, obviously after hearing the steps walking across the grass. One motioned the other to go one way as he went the other.

" Alright, Al, can you take care of the guards yourself?" He nodded. " Ok, I'm going to find the girl. Pound it." They connected their knuckles for a second before they parted ways.

Once Ed was gone Al hid behind a bush, hopefully not being heard by the guards. He waited until he heard the sound of feet coming his way. He followed the feet of the guard and just before he crossed the bush Al stuck out his leg and bam! He was down.

Ed slowly opened the door, hoping not to wake the residents. " Damn, the idiot didn't even tell me where her room was," he whispered. He walked through the kitchen hearing the soft clicks from his shoes. _Hm, where are the stairs? Ah hah!_ He walked a slight quicker to the stairs, still being as careful as possible, except for his shoes, which sounded hollow as he walked up the wooden steps. He looked side to side, awed by how many rooms were in one hall. _Let's see, I'll go down the right first._

Al's fist connected with the guard's face as he fell to the ground. " Well, that takes care of them. Now I have to find Ed."

" It seems I've been through every single room," Ed whispered, irritated. He narrowed his eyes to one specific door. It was different from the others. Different color, different design. He quickly moved to the door, with his darn shoes still clicking. He very carefully opened the door. Before approaching any further he looked around, then he closed the door. He walked towards her sleeping form. Once he reached the bed he couldn't help but be amazed. He lightly touched her cheek with the palm of his hand. " She's beauti--" He stopped as he saw her eyes start to open. He immediately removed his hand. Her eyes opened fully and she demanded, " Who are you!" He clenched his teeth. " Your worst nightmare if you don't shut it!" He yelled silently. She gulped and nodded her head swiftly. Suddenly, Ed started to hear soft thumps coming from outside. He ran for the door, trying to keep whoever wanted in, out. Just before he reached the handle the door opened, violently towards Ed. It hit him directly in his face. " Are you alright brother?" He held on to it for a few seconds before he grabbed the girl's arm, just before she got away. " He--" He quickly took out a hankerchief and covered her mouth. He kept it there until he felt no more fidgeting. He scooped her up in his arms bridal style and ran out of the room with Al. _Chloroform, works everytime._

**Fullmetal59: Alright--(VITBOMH: That was--) the worst ending ever, I know. Anyways, how did you like it? I just watched the movie before I finished it. I see how different it is from the movie but I still want to give it credit because it inspired me of making this. Well, PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! REVIEW!**

**Oh yeah, and HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!**


	2. What!

**Fullmetal59: Alright, chapter 2. -silence- Ok now I'm annoyed that it is so quiet in here, but I guess I can't do anything now. Oh well. **

No Deposit, No Return

Ch. 2

What!

**Pub/Inn**

Ed looked through the small window in his room. The only thing he could see out of it though was the back alley. There was a building across from the back, not to close and not to far. Black steel, which belonged to the flight of stairs that lead down to the alley, blocked part of the window.

He put his attention towards the blond. It seemed she was...shivering. He sighed and took the sheets he was using from his bed and moved to the couch, where the Rockbell slept. He slowly put the sheets over her body. Ed smiled slightly, still astonished by her beauty. _What am I thinking?! I have to stop this!_ He walked back over to his bed and sat up, waiting for the girl to wake up, but he spoke to soon. She opened her eyes slowly. " Where am I?" She said in a dazed tone. He looked around but didn't answer. She sat up on the couch and repeated, " Where am I?"

" Um, don't worry about it. You'll be out soon, hopefully." It seemed the girl was to tired or still feeling weird from the chloroform to question anything. " Ok... I'm Winry by the way. Who are you?" He moved his eyes side to side, wondering if he should tell her or not, but figured she wouldn't remember later. " Edward Elric." Winry stood up from the couch and took a seat next to him, examining his face closely. He started to turn a nice shade of red. She shook her head suddenly before saying, " Hey, you're bleeding."

" Huh?" He put his hand on his face and looked at it, " Oh, guess you're right. I'll take care of it later."

" Don't worry, I ca-- Wait a minute," She looked around swiftly, " Aren't you the kidnapper?!"

" No, no, c'mon, keep quiet!" Just then the door opened quickly, revealing Al. Ed stood up. " What's wrong?"

" I just got off the phone with one of the Rockbells'."

" And?"

" She's not taking her back!"

" What! What do you mean, ' she's not taking her back?!'"

" Yeah, she said their not going to pay and we have to keep her! She's on the phone now, you talk her out of this nonsense!"

Ed ran downstairs and grabbed the phone. " Listen! You're going to pay the money and you're taking her back! There's absolutly no way we're keeping her!"

An elderly voice replied to him, " Sorry, no deposit, no return."

" He--" Ed was cut off by the sound of the beeping on the other line. " Damn."

**Rockbell Estate**

" What are you doing mom?! Who knows what they might do to our daughter!" Shouted Winry's troubled father. The elder, Pinako, moved her hand in front of his face. " Wait, the guards saw the two kidnappers the other day. They said that they looked harmless. One of the guards went unconscious, but only because of one punch. It seems to me their strong, but not enough to harm anyone seriously."

" Still, don't you think you should of asked us before you went on telling them to keep Winry?!" Yelled the worried mother.

**Pub/Inn**

Ed walked through his door and slammed it behind him. He walked straight up to Winry and looked her in the eyes. " What the hell is wrong with your family?!"

" I don't know. I'm pretty sure they would've helped me out."

" You sure seem calm," Al said confused. " Well, you see, my parents are buisness owners. It was rare they were actually home yesterday. I've actually been wanting to, sort of, run away."

" Run away? Why?" Ed asked.

" Didn't I just tell you? They're never home."

" Oh yeah, sorry." Al slapped his forehead. " Anyways, yeah, of course, I was scared to death when I saw you," she said pointing to Ed, " when you told me to be quiet or I was dead." Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Al walked over to it and opened it slightly. " Hello?"

" Well, Alphonse, long time no see." Said a voice sarcasticly.

" Greed."

**Fullmetal59: I knew I wouldn't be able to make kind of long chapters as I did the last one. Oh well, as long as it was good right? Don't be too disappointed, I'm going to have something better to say come next chapter. PLEASE R&R!**


End file.
